The best of both worlds
by chriscolferswifex
Summary: Kurt Hummel was a bullied gay student at William McKinley High but what nobody knows is that Kurt is secretly Chris Colfer who is the worlds biggest pop star. Can Kurt find love with this big secret?- All the New Directions and some of your favorite Warblers included.
1. Chris Colfer

_Hi, I wasn't happy with my last story if you got a chance to read it but I'm starting it again. Enjoy_

_(**P.S** I do not own Glee or Hannah Montana)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chris Colfer**

"Thank you all for coming out tonight, drive safe byeee,"

Chris Colfer walked backstage and went into his dressing room. It was the last concert in LA before packing up and heading home to Ohio for junior year of high school.

Chris sat down on the plush white loveseat in front of his vanity and smiled to himself. He has pale skin white as snow, slight broad shoulders and a tiny waist, tall but not too tall and dark brown eyes. Chris land a flat palm on top of his soft blonde hair- Quiff to the right amount of height- with a blue streak up the side and swiftly pulled the blonde wig of his head and reliving chestnut brown hair.

Kurt Hummel knew he always wanted to be a star and perform on stage for millions.

When Kurt was younger he didn't have any friends, he would spend his time singing and dancing in his room or around the house.

His parents Burt Hummel and Elizabeth Hummel always loved watching his son sing. He would put on mini concerts for them in the living room every chance he got.

Kurt never cared what anyone else thought of him but he did get lonely with no friends. He knew he was different than other boys.

When Kurt was 8 his mother- Elizabeth- died of cancer. It was hard for both the Hummel's after their loss but Kurt's mom always told him he was going to be a star.

_Kurt and Elizabeth laying down in Kurt's bed when he was 6 years old. Kurt was humming quietly. Elizabeth smiled. _

"_You know baby, You have got a voice like an angel. I bet you will get a big big star on a huge stage for millions of your fans." Kurt turn his small head with brown hair falling into his eyes._

"_Really mama? You think so?" Elizabeth brushed the hair out of her sons face and gave him a sweet smile._

"_Really sweetie. I know you can and I will be there cheering you on."_

Kurt didn't want to be on stage just for himself but also his mother. He wanted to make her proud.

When Kurt was 13 he was sitting on a stool in at Hummel's tire and lube. He loves coming here with his dad and helping. He feels close to his dad working on cars and surprisingly he loves doing it.

Kurt was singing Blackbird by the Beatles- it was his mother's favorite song- to himself while sorting through the nuts and bolts on the work bench.

Anthony Parker was waiting for the guy with a baseball cap and oil stained overalls to finish up his car for him.

"All right Mr Parker, I changed the popped tire and put a new one in the trunk. You are all set to go," Burt handed Anthony the keys to his car and left to go help another customer.

Anthony walked over to where his car is and stopped after hearing a clear beautiful sound. Looking around Anthony notice a small elfin-like featured boy with chestnut brown hair singing quietly. Looking in awe at the boy, Anthony walked over to him.

Kurt looked up after hearing someone approaching, Kurt saw an older man around late 20s coming over to him. Dropping the bolts that was in his small hands and he stopped singing.  
"Hi son, that is a big voice you have there, what's your name?," Anthony smiled at the nervous boy.

Blushing, Kurt said quietly "I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,"

Smiling Anthony said "Why don't you give your mom or dad this card Kurt," Anthony said holding out a white card." I could make big thing for you with a voice like that,"

Anthony walked to his car and drove off before Kurt looked down at the card

_Anthony Parker _

_Music production manager_

Kurt looked at the card shocked. He knew who Another Parker was because he was the biggest artist manger in the world and he comes from Ohio.

Kurt jumped off the stool almost falling to the floor, he run into his dads office.

"DADDDDD," Kurt's high pitched voice squealed out making Burt drop all the paper he had in his hands.

"Kurt, you scared the hell out of me," Burt said holding a hand to his racing heart looking at his son bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Look look look, oh my gaga dad."

Burt took the paper his son was holding and looked over it.

"dad, Anthony Parker is the BIGGEST music artist manager like ever." Kurt was grinning so hard Burt thought his sons face might crack.

For the rest of the afternoon Kurt and Burt looked up on the computer in the office about Anthony Parker. Burt wasn't on board with this. He knew if Kurt did this then he would never live like a normal teenage but it has been his dream seen he was young.

A week later Kurt and Burt were in Anthony's office in Westerville.

"Now, what exactly would happen? I've told you my concerns over the phone and you said you will handle it?" Burt said.

"We are going to give Kurt a disguise" Anthony told the Hummel's

"Disguise?" Kurt asked looking confused.

"Yes, a different name and appearance. Would that be okay with you Kurt? Burt?"

Kurt looked at his dad while his dad looked at Anthony.

"What would the name be?"

A few weeks later Kurt Hummel's other life became Chris Colfer who was blonde and got dark brown eyes, his style of dress was half of Kurt's style but a lot more different as Kurt's as well. 3 months of Anthony and Kurt writing 3 brand new songs Kurt had his first concert. He went on before Usher as an opening act.

Chris Colfer become big news very fast and soon was all over the TV, Magazines, selling out concerts and traveling all over the world on weekends and holidays on his own private jet.

Coming out to the world Kurt thought it would get Chris a lot of haters but Chris became more popular when he come out. Kurt was the biggest thing at the age of 14 in the world and the biggest pop star.

Kurt was now 17 and beginning junior year of William McKinley High. Kurt now had friends from glee club but no one knew about his other life besides Burt and Anthony.

When Kurt auditioned for the New Directions it was only in front of Mr Schue the glee club director. He sung in a lower register and never asked or fought for solos because he sings solos all the time.

Kurt and Burt got into the limo waiting outside for them, Kurt waving to fans, signing a few things, posing for photos with fans and blowing kisses. Getting into the private jet Kurt finally got to relax and took of his wig, contacts and make up. He was on tour all summer and Kurt was happy to going back to just weekends and focusing on school and writing new songs.

The Hummel's arrived at their house a little after 10:00pm, after saying goodnight to his son Burt went up to his room.

Kurt went into his room and took a quick shower and got into some warm pajamas before getting into bed. Kurt looked over to his bedside table and saw a beautiful photo framed, it was a photo of a 5 year old Kurt sitting on Elzabeths knee both smiling adorably at the camera. Kurt kisses it before whispering"Goodnight mom, I love you"

Shutting his eyes Kurt thought about how great this year was going to bed with his friends.

* * *

_Please review_


	2. First day

_Hi readers Enjoy the new chapter and tell me what you think_

_(**P.S** I do not own Glee or Hannah Montana)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: First day**

Arriving at school early to avoid the Neanderthals who enjoy giving Glee club, mainly Kurt, a Welcome back slushie to the face and Kurt spend hours picking his outfit out. He was wearing white tight skinny jeans a dark blue cardigan with huge white buttons down the middle, a black and gold bowtie and black high top boots. It was simple but still says Kurt Hummel.

Looking over his new schedule, Kurt looked up when he heard his name being called and grinned at his two best friends heading his way.

Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohan-Chang.

Mercedes was his fellow diva and fashionista. She was an African American curvy girl with a killer voice. Tina was a small quiet Asian girl who wore too much black and obsessed with death and vampires.

They were his first true friends who loved Kurt for Kurt.

Chris Colfer had a lot of friends but that didn't know he was Kurt Hummel.

Mercedes and Tina both gave Kurt a big hug hello.

"Hey boo," Mercedes said kissing his cheek as well.

"Hey girls, how was your summer?"

"It was great but would have been better if you didn't have to go see your family for the whole break," Tina said putting her hand on her hip.

"I know girls, I'm really sorry," Kurt looked at both of them feeling guilty." But I couldn't get out of it even though I did try." Kurt lied

"Its fine boo, let's just focus on this year and glee club getting to nationals," Kurt and Tina nodded at Mercedes words

Hearing the bell for first period all three friends went their separate ways and headed to class.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his last class for the day and his only class without anyone from glee.

The teacher gave them a work sheet to do for the period but of course no one was doing it. Kurt was doodling and writing song lyrics out on his note book when the conversation the four girls in front of him caught his attention.

"I swear Chris Colfer winked at me at the Ohio concert at the start of summer, it's all I've been able to think about," Girl number one said while fanning herself.

"Isn't he like you know? Gay?" girl named two said while Kurt rolled his eyes, the other three girls gasped at her.

"WHAT!?" They screeched

"He is like the biggest pop star EVER. Who cares if his gay? His is so cute and probably crazy rich," Girl number four said loudly. All the other students and the teacher turned too looked at them.

"Girl stop talking and get back to work," Mr Cook said looking back down to his phone screen.

"I bet if we met he would go straight and be all over me," Girl number one replied quietly gesturing down to her body in the cheerio outfit.

Kurt snorted

All four girls turn into his direction glaring at him.

"What are you laughing at fag?" girl number three told him.

Kurt looked up at them and said smugly "Even if he were straight I think he would have better taste then a skank like you."

All four girls started yelling at Kurt while the other students watched with amusement.

Kurt knew that provoking the cheerleaders wouldn't end well and so many times he wish he could scream at the top of his lungs that he was Chris Colfer but he wouldn't.

Mr Cook held the four girls and Kurt back to talk to them after class.

* * *

Kurt was late to the first glee club meeting because of the incident last class.

Kurt was walking in the empty hallways to the choir room when he felt a large hand on his shoulder and then made contacted with the cold metal lockers and falling to the floor as pain shot up his arm.

Looking up he saw Dave Karofsky smirking back at him before disappearing around the corner. Pulling himself up and dusting off the imaginary dust, Kurt walking to the choir room.

Mr Schue stopped talking when Kurt walked in.

Quickly apologizing Kurt took his seat in the back row next to Tina.

"Okay now we need a 12th member if we want to compete at sectionals. So I want everyone to try and find someone maybe a freshman or a transfer." Mr Schue continue after telling us Matt transferred.

Everybody nodded while Mr Schue went on about the next glee club assignment.

Rachel Berry raised her hand from the front row next to Finn Hudson "Mr Schue, I was reading this magazine earlier and I think we should sing songs from Chris Colfer. I mean he is the biggest thing right now and his songs are amazing and he is so cute and-"

"God hobbit, we are NOT going to spend the whole year like last listening to you obsessing over the ice queen again," Santana Lopez snarled at the tiny brunette.

"He is an angel maybe he can come here and give us good luck," Brittany S. Pierce asked sweetly from where she was playing with Santana's hair.

"Brit he isn't an angel, he sure as hell sounds like one though," Quinn Fabray said dreamily. When Kurt found out that Quinn was a big fan of his it touched him knowing the queen B of the school had a heart and great taste in music.

"Okay Rachel, I will think about it. We did have a week of him last year so maybe," Mr Schue said.

Rachel huffed crossing her arms.

Kurt smiled to himself. He loved knowing even his on friends loved him and his musics while thinking about how long he can keep this secret up. It has been almost 5 years now and having friends not knowing his secret is harder then he thought.

The rest of glee club went without a hitch and then he headed home where his dad let a note saying he won't be home till late.

Kurt went down stairs to his basement bedroom and got changed into his dance clothes, black legging, white van sneakers with a white under shirt and a dark blue sweat shirt that hung of his shoulders.

He grab his bag and left to go to the studio.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think _


	3. Dance rehearsal

_Hi readers, Enjoy the new chapter and tell me what you think_

_(__**P.S**__ I do not own Glee or Hannah Montana)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dance rehearsal**

Kurt quickly slipped into his dressing room and taking out his travel bag that he leaves in his car and getting his wig out. Kurt has many blonde wigs with a different color strips on the side. There's blue, red, pink(People seem to love the pink on him),green, brown, black, light brown, rainbow and aqua. Kurt put the plain blonde wig on when he is rehearsing. Kurt then put his brown contacts on and left the room.

Anthony hired a dance teacher for Kurt and his backup dancers. The band members are always at rehearsal too.

"Hey good looking," Violet Wright said coming up to him and kissing his cheek. She was a tall girl with a pixie light brown haircut. She was thin and naturally beautiful, She was Chris Colfer's best friend and one of the backup dancers.

"Hey there pretty lady," Kurt said bopping the tip of her nose with his finger.

Chris has 6 backup dancers. There was Violet his best friend, Indie sanders she was shorter with bleach blonde hair, big breast and tiny clothes. She wasn't very nice to anyone who didn't give her attention and a homophobe and Jennifer (Jen) Wilson; she was tiny with natural blonde hair up to her shoulders which curl at the ends. She was very pretty and sweet.

His guy best friend was Ian Miller he was taller than Kurt with broad shoulders and a six pack. He had dark brown short hair and a tan complexion. There was Mason Moore who was a shy French guy with killer dance moves. He had red short hair and a dusting of freckles along his nose and cheeks and last there was Aaron Lee. He was the tallest around Finns height and spiky blonde hair he was tan but not too tanned. He was nice but keeps mostly to himself.

"All right guys let's start with a run through of dance number 5. Ian and Indie you two need a bit of work on that dance got it? Good. Five Six Seven Eight." Charlotte Turner the dance teacher stood in front of them for the first run through.

Kurt stood in front of them and be hide Charlotte. Kurt was naturally good dancer not as great as Mike Chang or Brittany but he was still got great moves.

2 hours later they were aloud a 10 minute break

Kurt sat down and grabbed his drink bottle from his bag and started stretching out his legs and touching his toes with one hand and drinking with the other.

"Hey Mason, How's your mom?" Kurt turn to Mason as he sat down next to him. Kurt was one of the people Mason talked to without hesitation.

"She's alright nothing's changed." Mason signed

"She'll be fine mas, remember what I said before. If you need to have some time off to be with her just tell me alright? You'll still be paid." Kurt put a hand on his knee and squeezed looking at him sympathetically.

A Gaging sound come from the other side of the room and Kurt and Mason looked up to see Indie looking at them with disgusted. Anthony would have fired her already if she wasn't so good.

"Alright princess, why don't you just go back from what ever hole you crawled out from and also your roots are showing." Kurt smirked getting up and going into Antony's office.

Kurt slumped into a seat and closed his eyes.

"Rough day sport?" Anthony asked Kurt without looking up from his paper work

"Can I please please lock her in a cupboard or something?" Kurt pulled his legs up and folded them under himself.

Signing and taking off his glasses Anthony looked at the younger boy.

"Kurt I know you don't like her, Heck I don't like her but she is an amazing dancer and she has the looks too."

"I know I know but really? She just ticks me off every time she opens her mouth." Kurt opens his eyes and looks at Anthony.

"Just get back to rehearsal son," Kurt has always been like a son to Anthony because of his job he doesn't have time to date.

Kurt signs dramatically and going back into the studio to see everyone waiting for him. Kurt gives an innocent smile to Charlotte and gets into his place.

The next hour and a half the dancers follow Charlotte. Kurt began to sing the last few songs while dancing and the others dancing be hide.

_ By day, I play_

_The part in every way_

_ Of simple sweet, calm and collected_

Kurt started singing while the others danced be hide him. Charlotte always worked them hard so Kurt was excited to get home and get into a nice warm bed.

* * *

Driving home Kurt sings along to the radio, Kurt takes off his wig in the car and gets out, walking up to the door and going inside.

"Hey dad," Kurt says walking past him and kissing the top of his head and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey bud, There is pizza in the fridge." Kurt makes a disgusted face, his way too tired to cook something else. Getting his pizza and a bottle of water Kurt Goes down stairs and puts on some music while doing his homework and eating his pizza.

After he finishes Kurt jumps into the shower letting the hot water run down his back and signing happily. After his shower Kurt does his quick skin care routine and jumps into bed and putting on the sound of music- It was his mom's favorite movie-. Kurt goes onto Chris Colfer's twitter and scrolls through his notifications.

** ChrisColferLover: **Chris will be in London at the end of the year AHHHHHHHHH

**Supergirl: **I LOVE YOU CHRIS COLFER OMGG MARRY ME!?

**poppypoppers124: **Did you guys see his last LA concert? BLUE HAIR BLUE HAIR BLUE HAIR. omg CHRISSSS

** : **Crying over Chris's hotness in a corner *Fans self with hand*

**RachelBarbraBerry: **Chris Colfer, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. You will know my name soon enough. I will be the biggest Broadway star once i moved to New York in over a year. Remember my name. You will be begging to do a duet with me. Your stunning xox

Kurt rolled his eyes looking at Rachel's comment. Rachel sends Chris a new message mostly everyday and sending him videos of her singing.

Shutting down his phone and laptop Kurt closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the school week went by fine besides the few locker slams and his morning dumpster dives, It was finally the first weekend and it was the one of the only weeks he gets off performing.

Kurt was spending Saturday at the studio with the others and then flying to LA for Rhianna's birthday party.

Kurt got to the studio a little after 10:00am and began stretching. Indie was the only other person there so far and she was already annoying Kurt to know end.

By the time everyone else got there Kurt was sure he had steam coming out of his ear.

"Gorgeous, you need to relax okay? You're the star remember," Violet said winking at Kurt. She did always make him feel better.

Ian and Aaron were using the boxing punching bags, Mason was doing dance number six he insisted needed working on, Indie was flirting with Ian and Aaron while they boxed and Violet was sitting at the piano with Kurt while he sung and practice a new song he was working on.

_They say that good things take time_  
_ But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_  
_ Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_  
_ I can't believe it, (whoa oh)_  
_ You're one in a million_  
_ All this time I was looking for love_  
_ Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough_  
_ Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done_  
_ And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_ You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_  
_ Say that I'm your _

_diamond__ in the rough_  
_ When I'm __mad__ at you_  
_ You come with your velvet touch_  
_ Can't believe that I'm so lucky_  
_ I have never felt so happy_  
_ Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

Kurt stopped playing and looked to his right at Violet. "So that was the chorus, what do you think?" He asked her

As Kurt got older he wrote most songs by himself but when they hired Violet and they become friends fast and Kurt loved getting her input on his songs.

"I actually really liked it," Violet replied whiling tapping a few cords,"Maybe add like a couple guitar cords to it?"

Kurt called Aaron over because he was the only one besides Kurt who could play guitar. He gave him the right cords while he began playing on the piano.

Violet clapped and smiled when they finished," That was great, sounded great Chris,"

Kurt kissed her cheek softly and thanked her.

Around 4:00pm Kurt headed home and went up to his room. Kurt grab a small remote and clicked it. His wall mirror went up reliving Chris Colfers huge closet. This was defiantly Kurt favorite part of the house.

Showering quickly and putting an outfit together- Light washed blue jeans with gold high top boots and a dark blue glittery tank top with a black leather jacket. He top it all off with bead bracelets along his wrist and a couple loose necklaces completed his Chris's outfit. Putting on a blonde wig with rainbow strips going up his left side of his hair and putting his contacts on Kurt headed to the door.

He went to pick up Ian and Violet and going to the air port so they can take his private jet to LA for the party.

* * *

_Please review _

_Charlotte Turner – late 20s_

_Violet Wright – 19_

_Indie sanders – 18 _

_Ian Miller – 21_

_Mason Moore - 18 _

_Aaron Lee - 21 _


	4. Blaine and coffeeshops

_Hi readers, Enjoy the new chapter and tell me what you think_

_(**P.S** I do not own Glee or Hannah Montana)_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Blaine and coffee shops**_

Kurt got home around 11:00am on Sunday. Instead of going straight home Kurt took of his wig and clothes in the car and put on loose dark jeans, Slipper boots, a black jacket and sunglasses.

It was bright outside but still cold.

Kurt was unbelievably hung over and needed coffee asap.

The party last night was a bit insane, Their was music, alcohol, bubbles, paint and a lot of sex. Of course Kurt was still a virgin.

He wanted to lose it as Kurt not Chris and not to strangers. Kurt can admit he did kiss a few random guys and rubbed up against some.

Getting out the car at the Lima bean Kurt headed inside immediately relaxing after feeling the warmth hit him.

Kurt went up to the counter and ordered his regular coffee. Sitting in the back corner of the coffee shop Kurt sipped his coffee and letting the hot liquid running down his throat.

* * *

Blaine Anderson and a few of his close friends, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling were sitting down for coffee at the Lima bean. They lived and went to school in Westerville which was a good one and a half hours away but they loved the Lima bean because it has the best coffee in Ohio.

They were talking about the upcoming sectionals competition when the door bell dinged and Blaine looked up to see a beautiful boy around there age walk in.

He stared with his drink half way up in the air and his month hanging slightly open.

The beautiful boy had chestnut brown hair and from what he can see with the glasses on he really was truly stunning.

Nick and Jeff looked at Blaine when they notice he stopped talking and looked into the direction he was looking.

Jeff kicked Blaine under the table knocking him out of whatever trances he was in.

"Ow! Jeff what the hell man?" Blaine said rubbing his shin.

"You have abit of drool there B." Nick told Blaine pointing to his own chin while Jeff snickered.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Blaine blushed slightly looking back at his friends.

Nick and Jeff both looked at Blaine with knowing looks.

"What?" Blaine asked. When they continued to look at him Blaine signed " Seriously what?"

"You were staring at that guy awfully long B" Nick replied

"Whatever" Biting his lip, Blaine looked over at the beautiful boy who was sitting in the back corner with his head on the table looking half asleep.

Jeff got up and headed towards the pale boy, he could hear Blaine telling him to come back while Nick was holding him still.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes and slowly sat up when he felt someone sit across from him. There was a blonde tall boy in a uniform grinning at him.

"umm,"

"Hi, I'm Jeff" He said holding out his hand.

"Hello?" Kurt asked confused looking at the out stretched hand before shaking it.

Suddenly the strange boy named Jeff grab his wrist and was dragging him over too two more boys in matching uniforms. When Jeff pushed him down into a seat he looked across to a boy who had dark brown hair and smiled at him sympathetic then looking to his left and froze. This boy was beautiful. He had dark curly hair that was being held down by too much gel and stunning hazel eyes, he was a strong jaw and looked like he had amazing muscles under that uniform.

"SO, like I said I'm Jeff this is my boyfriend Nick" holding the boys arm up that was across from Kurt and then point at the stunning boy next to him he said " and that's Blaine"

Blaine rubbed his temples slowly " Hi, I'm Kurt" He said shyly.

"We are so sorry about him, he doesn't understand the word personal space," Blaine said glaring at Jeff who smiled at him innocently.

"I thought you looked lonely over there plus it looked like you falling asleep" Kurt blushed a light red at that and looking down at his hands.

"Yeah, I had a long night"

Blaine and Nick kept saying sorry about Jeff's behavior but all four of them soon began too talk about this and that

Kurt learned that they go to Dalton Academy and are in a glee club called the Warblers and Kurt told them he goes to McKinley and is in the New Directions.

Kurt and Blaine some how ended up closer then before and their thighs were almost touching but neither of them cared. They both got caught up talking about their favorite musicals that they did'nt see Nick and Jeff smiling at each other knowingly.

The four stayed and talked for a few more hours before the three Dalton boys had to be getting back to school. They all bordered at Dalton.

After saying bye and Kurt and Blaine exchanging phone numbers, Kurt got into his car and headed home.

* * *

They where on there way back to Dalton in Nicks car with Jeff in the passenger seat and Blaine in the back seat.

**Kurt Hummel: ****It was really nice meeting you today Blaine**

**Blaine Anderson: You too :) maybe we can hang out soon? just you and me? maybe go see rent at the theaters?**

Blaine hit send and signed happily to himself and stared out the window

"Something on your mind B? or someone like maybe a blue eyed cutie?" Nick asked looking at Blaine through the front mirror.

Blaine heard Jeff giggling in the front seat but he ignored them when he felt his phone vibrate in his lap.

**Kurt Hummel: That would be great actually. The only person who likes musicals like me is my friend Rachel. I love her but she is kinda loud.**

Blaine smiled down at his phone and told Kurt he would look at tickets.

By the time they got back to Dalton Blaine was a smiling mess. They walked into their dorm building and going into the commons area where all his friends hung out.

Blaine kept looking and typing at his phone ignoring everyone else and sat on the couch.

"Earth to Blaine," Wes Montgomery called out to Blaine. He looked up to see all his friends staring at him.

"What?" Blaine frowned his eyebrows.

"Who's the guy?" Sebastian Smythe looked at Blaine knowingly.

"hmm? what guy? I have no idea what you are talking about." Of course Nick and Jeff had to rat him out

"His name is Kurt. We meet him at the Lima Bean" Nick replied

"And Blaine was drooling all over him" Jeff said winking at Blaine who rolled his eyes and looked back down at this phone.

All the other guys snickered.

Blaine started Dalton when he was a sophomore he is now a Senior and he loves all this friends.

There was Nick and Jeff, Sebastian who was tall and had blondie-brown hair styled into a quiff, Trent Nixon who was slightly chubby with light brown hair and Thad Hardwood who was short with dark brown hair like Nicks. they were all Juniors

Wes who was a tall Asian boy with sleeked back black hair, David Thompson was taller then Wes and was a dark skinned boy with a shaven head and Hunter Clarington who was also tall with dirty blonde hair and Blaine they were all Seniors.

Nick and Jeff were a couple Sebastian Trent and Blaine were all gay and Wes David Thad and Hunter are all straight.

" Blaine has been texting him nonstop since we left the bean," Nick said and Jeff started making kissy noises and the others laughed.

Blaine shook his head and stood up " I hate you all" Blaine smiled so they know he was joking," I'm going to get some homework done. Mr Randell will have my head on a stick if I forget to hand in it again," Blaine said while stretching his tired muscles out and said bye to all of them and headed up to his dorm room.

* * *

When Kurt got home he headed down stairs to shower and change in some warm sleep close then headed up stairs to start on dinner. He know his dad wont be home for a few more hours but he just had to get his mind of a dark haired hazel eye beauty

* * *

Blaine was looking up at his dorm room roof while his roommate- Hunter- was snoring softly on the other side of the room while thinking to himself.

Is it possible to fall in love at first sight?

* * *

_Please review_

_Blaine - 18_

_Hunter - 18_

_Wes - 17 turning 18_

_David 18_

_Nick 17_

_Jeff 16 turning 17_

_Thad 17_

_Sebastien 17_

_Trent 16 turning 17_

_Kurt 16 Turning 17_

_I really wanted to have Blaine older in this fic_


	5. Surpise suprise

_Hi readers, sorry for the late update. I've been sick for the last couple of days._

_Enjoy_

_(** P.S **I do not own Glee or Hannah Montana )_

* * *

**Chapter 5: surprise surprise**

Over the next couple of weeks Kurt and Blaine texted back and forth through the day and after school they would meet at the Lima bean. Sometimes Nick and Jeff would come with Blaine and once Kurt told Tina and Mercedes about Blaine they wanted to meet him so they came with him a few times as well.

Besides getting closer and closer to Blaine, Kurt was still dealing with the bullies at school. It seems Karofsky made it his mission to make his life a living hell.

Kurt was walking down the crowded hallway with his head held high. He felt amazing today, Chris Colfer's new CD was finally coming out and Kurt just got the first copy yesterday afternoon and it seems Kurt's crush on Blaine is getting stronger and he seems to always be thinking about him and now they are getting ready for sectionals next week.

He got to his locker and was getting his books for his morning classes when a large hand pushed him into his locker painfully hard today. Kurt didn't even bother looking to see who it was because it was always the same person.

He brushed himself off and limped to his first class.

* * *

It was now Saturday and Kurt tried not to think about the massive bruise on his left arm. He was going to the studio today. He had a CD signing Sunday morning at the mall so today Anthony said for everyone to come into the studio because he said he had an announcement.

Kurt was putting his bag in his dressing room, it was one of the things he loved about having concerts in Ohio. The building was huge they had a concert hall where they could easily fit over 2,000 people in the seats. They had a back door for where Kurt and the crew go through and where they go for rehearsal. The studio was in the back where the recording room and Anthony office was. Chris Colfer's dressing room was in the middle between the stage and the studio. He always had different outfits he kept their instead of at home. He didn't keep his wigs there in case someone went in there but they never did. So Kurt always had his bag with him. It had wigs, dance clothes for if he didn't have time to change at home, Chris Colfer's phone and his own phone and a few other things he needed.

Walking into the studio he notice everyone already there waiting for him. He was always the last one but nobody really cared.

"Great, now you are all here I have an announcement" Anthony said enthusiastically. "I've decided that we need another backup dancer!" He said clapping his hands together with a big grin.

Everyone was staring at him from the floor, shocked

"But –" Violet tried to reply but Anthony cut him off

"I know Chris already has six backups but I thought another person would make the performances even better , I haven't started looking for someone yet because I wanted to talk to you guys about it guys, so?"

"I just don't get why we need someone else? Like you said Chris already has six dancers," Ian told Anthony.

"Yes, yes I know but I was thinking someone younger maybe Chris's age. I think it could work"

"It couldn't hurt," Kurt said looking at everyone around him.

"Great," Anthony walked off talking about looking into people at different schools around.

"Well, looks like we are getting someone new." Mason muttered to everyone quietly.

"We don't need anyone, no one is as good as me anyway!" Indie said proudly while getting up and stalking out off the room. He remind Kurt of Rachel Berry far too much when it comes to performing.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice asked.

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts about the new dancer they still haven't decided on yet too notice the others stopped talking.

"Hmm?" looking up Blaine, Jeff, Tina and Mercedes were looking at him with concern. "Sorry spaced out."

"Like I was saying," Jeff chuckled. "You guy's better be pulling all the stops, the warblers are so ready for sectionals"

Kurt, Tina and Mercedes went to the Lima bean the mall and ran into Blaine and Jeff, They often ran into some warblers at the bean.

"Too be honest glee is getting boring, Mr Schue always gives solos to Berry and frankenteen for comps." Mercedes said signing.

Kurt didn't mind, Mercedes had a killer voice though.

"don't worry Cedes you'll get a solo soon." Kurt said patting her back gently.

"How come you never want a solo?" Tina asked looking around to him

"I don't know? I know it would be useless and plus I just love performing no matter what." Kurt lied, shrugged.

After a few more hours the group went there separated ways, The warblers headed back to Dalton, the girls went to Tina's house but Kurt decides to go home. He had an early day tomorrow with the signing.

His dad wasn't home when he got there but Finn was. He often come over to watch the flat screen they had. His dad was thinking about asking them to move in soon and his dad sat him down and asked if he considered telling them his secret but Kurt knew Finn would tell Rachel everything. So he still didn't know.

"Hey dude," Finn said with a mouth full of chips

Kurt wrinkled up his face and signed.

"Don't call me dude and eat with your mouth closed Finn," Kurt went into the kitchen and grab a water bottle and went downstairs to do homework.

A few hours later he went upstairs to start dinner and notice Finn has left and his dad was watching baseball on the TV.

"What do you want for dinner dad?" He asked from the kitchen.

"I would say pizzas but I know you wouldn't let me," Burt said laughing and bring his beer up to his mouth and taking a swing.

"Dad you just had a serious heart attack a few weeks ago. You have to eat better so we are having chicken and salad tonight," Burt made a grunting noise from the living room.

After dinner Kurt went to his room and got ready for bed. Anthony wanted him at the studio early so they can take the limo to the mall. Events like this only Kurt and Anthony went- sometimes Burt- but the dancers wouldn't of course.

* * *

Kurt was wearing his blonde wig with the red streak, he had on gold skinny jeans, a white shirt that said 'yeahh' on the front, a black leather jacket and hot pink fingerless gloves and white vans. Chris always had on big and bold outfits that no one in Ohio would ever dare to wear but his outfits are one of the things that made Chris so popular and famous.

He had now been signing CDs for almost 2 hours now.

He had about 50 more people to see because they now won't let anyone else in.

Kurt just signed the CD for a little red haired girl who was too cute for words when an overly excited blonde bounced up to the table.

"OH MY GOD YOUR CHRIS COLFER OH MY GOD!" Kurt knew that voice he had gotten to love and hate.

Kurt smiled when he saw Jeff, Nick and some Asian boy.

"That's me," He said holding out his hand for the CD, "I see you're a big fan," Kurt replied pointing to the blondes shirt that had Chris Colfer with a microphone mid performance.

All Jeff could do was nod his head frantically.

"His normally a lot more talkative" Said the Asian boy

Kurt smiled " That's fine, what's your name Blondie?" He said making Jeff giggle like a school girl.

"J-J-Jeff your highness," Kurt and Anthony- who was be hide him- chuckled. The Asian was trying not to laugh while Nick slapped his palm into his face.

"You can call me Chris, Jeff."

Jeff squealed." He said my name. OH MY."

Smiling to himself Kurt wrote on the CD' to Jeff. Keep on rocking, Chris Colfer x' and handed it back to jeff.

"Thanks for coming to see me." Kurt said giving the three boys a charming smile.

"thanks," Nick said while Jeff was bouncing up and down and telling the Asian how amazing Kurt was.

Anthony leaned down and spoke into Kurt's ear.

"Is that one of the kids you told me about?" He asked. Kurt always told Anthony about everything.

Nodding, Kurt finished off the rest of the signing in one piece.

His last CD signing someone has jumped over the table and starting kissing Kurt all over his face and scratched his cheek with her ring.

* * *

The following week past by in a burr of dancing and rehearsing for sectionals. Chris had a free week so Kurt could concentrate on the competition.

Burt and Anthony arrived together and went to find their seats. Anthony loved seeing Kurt perform as himself.

The competition went off without a hitch and the Warblers and New Direction tied.

When Kurt went to find his dad and Anthony he said Anthony had to do something work related but would see him later and Kurt just thought nothing of it.

When Monday rolled around one of the New Directions weren't there not even her best friend knew where she was.

Tuesday she was there but silent and looked very worried about something.

Wednesday she was bouncing on foot to foot all day

Thursdays she wouldn't stop looking at her phone all day

Friday she wasn't at school again but when everyone was sitting in glee club with Mr Schue blubbering about something the doors to the choir room got thrown open and Brittany run in with a huge smile on her face

"Britt where have you been?" Santana got up from where she was sitting and over to her.

"I have big BIG news" The blonde said while smiling so wide you thought her smile was stuck that way.

Mr Schue sat down as well as Santana.

"Okay, so after sectionals a guy come up to him and told him he was the manger of Chris Colfer," Brittany said bouncing up and down. Kurt sat frozen while Rachel and Quinn were looking at her with wide eyes and everyone else was pretty impressed.

"ANNNDDD he gave me a card and I talked it out with my mom and dad and guess what?" Everyone was sitting on the ends of their chairs.

"I'm going to be a backup dancer to Chris Colfer ," She squealed.

While everyone was clapping and others were screaming, Kurt sat with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

This was NOT good.

* * *

_Review please_


	6. Photoshoot

_Hi readers, I know this one is a bit short but enjoy_

_(**P.S** I do not own Glee and Hannah Montana)_

* * *

**Chapter 6. Photoshoot**

It was a few weeks after Brittany's big announcement and it was Friday night. Kurt told Blaine he was visiting family for the weekend so he wouldn't be able to hang out.

Kurt was actually flying to Hollywood for a photoshoot he had for a new issue in a magazine and for a billboard for his next few concert he is doing in Hollywood.

He decided to get dressed at home but he knew he would change for the shoot so he had on loose jeans, a sweater and his wig. It was very simple for Chris.

Kurt was strolling through twitter while popping his bubble gum when video had caught his eye.

It was the warblers twitter page they had posted a video on there with the tweet 'Chris Colfer'

Kurt put his headphones in so he didn't disturb his sleeping dad.

It was a video of a room that must be at Dalton. Kurt visited Blaine once but only saw the commons room. Then Blaine and a taller guy with a meerkat like features walk into the middle. Then they started singing pumpin' up the party and Kurt smirked.

When the performance finished he felt very proud of the three Dalton boys he has meet.

**ChrisColfer: WOW. You boys did amazing at singing that song. I spy Blondie from my CD signing not long ago ;) great job. Chris Colfer**

Kurt loved writing tweets to his fans. He even gave Rachel a break and replied to one of her tweets once.

**JeffJeffers: OMG OMG OMG WHAT JUST HAPPENED? DID CHRIS COLFER WATCH OUR VIDEO? AND REMEMBERD ME? THIS CANT BE REAL **

Kurt laughed at his friends responses and put on some music while he wrote some lyrics out for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in the commons room staring at his room while Jeff kept going on and on about Chris Colfer's tweet.

"What's up killer?" Sebastian asked when he slumped down next to Blaine on the couch.

Signing, Blaine just shrugged.

"Seriously B? If you like him so much ask him out. The worst he can say is no." He told Blaine

"I know but I don't want to wreck our friendships." Blaine sent Kurt a text about two hours again asking if he wanted to meet up when he gets back from visiting family and still hasn't go a reply.

"Blaine, Nick and Jeff both said they can tell he likes you more then a friend. Just give it a go?"

"I'll think about it okay seb?"

"That's all I ask. Hunter keeps complaining about you playing teenage dream on repeat in your room," Sebastian said laughing.

Blaine lips twitched into a small smile and put his phone in his pocket.

* * *

Kurt was in his dressing room getting ready with the billboard ad shoot.

He had on light washed jeans with silver sparkly converse on with a gold tank top and a red jacket with a white star at the top and gold bracelets on his slim wrist and he put on his blonde wig with a pink streak.

Going back into the shooting studio and followed the director's orders, Kurt started posing. Putting his arms above his head and poking his hip out. Doing flirty poses and blowing kisses.

Kurt was a nature at posing for camera after years of doing so.

"Great Chris, now change into your last outfit and we will be done." The director said

After a few more hours Kurt, Burt and Anthony got back on the jet. Kurt had been to Hollywood so many times that he didn't need to go site seeing.

Kurt was still not happy with Anthony after hiring Brittany but he explained that she was an amazing dancer and she was also gorgeous. He knew this could be her big break but he was nervous.

Kurt didn't think she would notice it was him but he was still uneasy about it.

When they got home Kurt went straight downstairs and went into Chris's closet and started undressing.

He put his wig back on the model head and took his contacts out and washed the makeup off. Kurt then got into the shower and letting the hot water relax him and forget his worries.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said into the phone when his friend picked up on the second ring.

"_Hey, you back home?" _he really missed hearing Blaine's voice. They stayed all weekend in Hollywood. They got there late Friday night and had shoots all Saturday and Sunday.

"Yeah, Just then. I missed you though," Kurt giggled into the phone

Blaine thought it was the most adorablest sound he has heard.

"_Listen what are you doing this weekend?"_

"Um, nothing I don't think why?"

"_I was wondering um – I – um – well – I..."_

"Blaine? What's going on? Are you okay?" Kurt started worrying.

"_no no. I was wondering ifyouwantogoonadatewithme? _Blaine asked quickly.

"Um what? I didn't quite catch that last bit." Kurt turned onto his side and waited.

Taking a deep breath Blaine asked, _" Would you maybe want to um go on a date with me? This weekend? Of course you don't have to, I just thought I would you know ask but its fine and-"_

"Blaine? Blaine? BLAINE?"

"_what? Oh um sorry"_ Blaine said blushing deeply from his own bed.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Kurt said smiling softly but going school girl crazy in his head.

"_Really? Oh great then" _Blaine replied and then told Kurt the day and time he will pick Kurt up.

After hanging up, Kurt lay in bed and stared up at the roof then suddenly started kicking his legs and squealing like a girl.

Then called Tina and Mercedes

* * *

_Review please_


	7. Brittany's first day

_Hi readers, enjoy_

_(**P.S** I do not own Glee or Hannah Montana )_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Brittany's first day**

It was Brittany's first day at the studio today.

It was the Tuesday after getting back from Hollywood and on Monday Anthony told us Brittany would be here the following afternoon. Every time a new dancer would be hired they would rehearses for two weeks before they can get on stage and perform.

Kurt was sitting in his dressing room texting Blaine about this and that when Violet came and got him.

He put his personal phone away and grab Chris Colfer's phone and walked with Violet back into the studio.

"Okay guys, the new dancer will be here soon and I want you to make her feel welcome got it?" Anthony told the group.

Everybody nodded and started stretching.

Kurt was wearing black leggings with white vans and a black tight shirt were the sleeves slip off his shoulders exposing them.

He was on the floor and was reaching out touching his toes when the blonde girl came in with Anthony. She was wearing purple shorts and a white tank top, a sports jacket and colorful leg warmers.

"Everybody, this is Brittany our new dancer," Kurt got up as well as everybody else and greeted her.

"Hi Brittany, It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurt said reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it.

She giggling "Hello C-Chris." Everyone could tell she was struggling not to fan girl over Chris but she was too adorable for words.

Kurt introduced all the other dancers and band members who have come to greet the new comer. Charlotte began to show Brittany everyone step in every song and tell her they will start with one song at a time.

After stretching everyone else got back up and got into place. Charlotte told Brittany to watch them run through the first few dances so she can get a hang off how they work.

"Five Six Seven Eight," Everyone started following the steps and after a few rounds Brittany gets into her new place and follows.

She caught on rather quickly.

* * *

Ring ring ring

"_Hello?"_ Said the voice on the other end

"Santana, Oh my gosh. I love it here everyone is so nice and welcoming and Chris is even cuter in person." Brittany said happily into her phone.

They were having an half hour break

"_Britt britt that's great, so you're having fun then?" _The Latino asked.

"So much. We went through a few of his songs and they told me I caught on quickly. I just wished Lord Tubbington was here. He would loved it" She signed.

"_Britt, I think he will be fine. I have to go now but you can tell me all about your day at school tomorrow okay sweetie?"_

"Okay dokey." She replied cheerfully.

Kurt walked up to Brittany after she got off the phone and nervously played with the end of his shirt "Hey Brittany, you were great out there today"

Brittany bit her lip and looked at him playfully "Thank you Chris. That means a lot coming from you."

"So, Who is Lord Tubbington?" Kurt asked even know he knew.

"Oh oh, His my cat and he loves your music." She explained adorably.

Kurt spend the next half hour letting Brittany talk about her cat when Charlotte told them break was over.

"Okay Chris, Anthony wants you in the studio okay?" He nodded and left to go into the studio where Lance young was sitting and fiddling with the controls on the control panel.

"Hey Lance," He said coming into the room.

"Hey kid. You ready to do some magic with that voice of yours?" Lance was an older man in his late 50s but acted like he was just a teenager. That's what made Kurt love him

Kurt went into the recording both, grabbed his guitar and sat on the stool that was in there for him and adjusted the mic.

He was practicing a new song he wrote and that no one has heard yet.

Kurt started strumming his guitar and began to sing:

_It's easy to feel like_

_You're all alone_

_To feel like nobody knows_

_The great that you are_

_The good that's inside you_

_Is trying so hard to break through_

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_

_You won't know if you never try_

_I will be there with you all of the way_

_You'll be fine_

Kurt writes a lot of songs about over coming bullies and being stronger and having his songs having a meaning.

_Don't let anyone_

_Tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice_

_speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing_

_Hey, hey_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, hey, yeah_

_You want to be known_

_You want to be heard_

_And know you are beautiful_

_You have so much to give_

_Some change you wanna live_

_So shout it out and let it show_

_You have a diamond inside of your heart_

_A light that shines bright as the stars_

_Don't be afraid to be all that you are_

_You'll be fine_

Kurt crosses one leg over the other and closes his eyes. He of course doesn't hear the door open because of the huge headphones he has on.

_Don't let anyone_

_Tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice_

_speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing_

_Hey, hey_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, hey, yeah_

All the dancers, Anthony and the new dancer Brittany are listening to him on the other side of the glass. Some with tears in their eyes.

_You can't just sit back and watch the world change_

_What matters is what you've got to say_

_There's no one else who can stand in your place_

_So come on it's never too late_

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_

_You won't know if you never try_

He wrote this song not too long ago when he was having a hard time at school with all the bullies and Karofsky.

_Don't let anyone_

_Tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice_

_speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing_

_Hey, hey_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, hey, yeah_

_Hey, hey_

_(Make some noise)_

_speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Make some noise_

Kurt belts out the last lyric and opens his eyes to see all the crew and dancers and most importantly Anthony. He knows about everything Kurt goes through and he is always so proud when he keeps fighting and writing songs for other people who want to give up or don't think they are worth anything.

Kurt put down his guitar and went out into the other room where everyone was clapping and patting his back. Even Indie was giving a small smile.

Brittany came up to Kurt and gave him a big warm hug

"That was beautiful Chris," She whispered into his ear.

Everyone always thinks Brittany is just a dumb blonde cheerleader but she can be so smart and is always sweet and caring.

Kurt thanked her and they all headed back into the studio. Kurt decided to head home for the day.

He grabbed his bag and said goodbye to the dancers and Anthony.

"I'm so glad you joined us Brittany." Kurt said before kissing her cheek softly and leaving the blonde girl blushing lightly.

* * *

_Please review._

_Kurt and Blaine's date next chapter!_


	8. Date night

_Hi readers, enjoy_

_(_**PS**_ I do not own Glee or Hannah Montana)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Date night**

It was finally Saturday night which meant Kurt had his first date with Blaine.

He was putting the finishing touches on his outfit when his alarm on his phone went off signalling Blaine would be here in 10 minutes.

Kurt stood in front of his mirror and looked over himself. He had dark grey skin tight jeans on, a white long sleeved button up shirt, a black vest over top and white boots on with a slight heel.

He made his way down stairs when he heard the doorbell ding and grab his things.

His dad went over to Carole's tonight so he was glad he didn't have to go through the whole ' I have a shotgun' speech his dad said he would give.

Kurt opened the door to come face to face with a smiling Blaine. He had on dark blue jeans, a white and black checked button up shirt, a navy blue cardigan with a black shiny bow-tie. Kurt thought he looked adorable.

"Hi" Blaine said shyly

"Hi" Kurt replied playing with the end of his shirt.

"You look – wow incredible, ah these are for you," He said holding out a beautiful bokay of flowers.

Kurt took them out of Blaine's out stretched hand and smelled them. "Thank you Blaine, you look incredible yourself" He said blushing and smiling be hide the flowers.

"Um we should probably get going then"

"Yeah" Kurt said still blushing; he put the flowers on the table near the door and grabbed his jacket. Locking the door they headed off to Blaine's car.

"so where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Blaine said looking over to Kurt and winking.

They drove for about 15 minutes in silent with the radio playing soft music when Blaine pulled into a car park and turned the car off.

Looking around there was no building just a lot of trees and grass.

"Come on" Blaine said from where he opened Kurt's door. How did he get there?

Shrugging, Kurt grabbed Blaine's out stretched hand and followed him. They went through a few trees and come to a stop.

Kurt looked in awe and shocked silences. Blaine just hoped that was a good reaction.

They were in a small grass area where Blaine laid out a red and white picnic blanket. There was a small pound be hide the blanket and candles lining the edge of the water and around the blanket and a white basket was sitting there too.

Soft music was playing from a portal CD player and next to it was a guitar.

Smiling Blaine brought Kurt over to the blanket and sat down.

"well sit down.." Blaine said patting the spot next to him. " I thought for our first date we could come somewhere more private"

Kurt blushed a dark shade of red at Blaine's words and Blaine notice

"Oh no-no not like that, I um just want some where quite." Kurt giggled at Blaine's frantic talking

Kurt put a soft hand on top of Blaine's "Blaine it's perfect."

Huffing a sign of relive Blaine opened the basket and took out two plastic cups and apple cider.

"I hope this is okay for you? I didn't know what you drank or eat so - "

"I'm sure what ever you put together is amazing Blaine." Kurt took the cup when Blaine offered to him and took a small sip. Kurt was used to drinking cider and alcohol at parties he goes to and he rather liked cider.

"Thank you Blaine this is really amazing for our first date." Blaine smiled at him and pulled out there food.

They had fresh baked bread rolls, salad(Which Kurt was grateful for), creamy pasta which Kurt wouldn't eat but it was a first date so he didn't care and a small slice of cheese cake each. Kurt remember telling Blaine his obsession with cheese cake.

After they finished eating Blaine got up and offered his hand to Kurt "May I have his dance?"

Blushing Kurt took his hand "Yes, yes you may" he said smiling shyly

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist and Kurt put his arms around Blaine's shoulders bringing them closer. Kurt could feel his heart rate speed up and hoped Blaine couldn't tell.

He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder while they danced slowly under the stars and moonlight.

Blaine started singing softly into Kurt's ear and resting his head on top of Kurt's soft brown locks.

They continue to dance through a couple of songs before Kurt spoke "I had a really nice time tonight Blaine" He said, voice slightly muffled by Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm glad." Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled at him.

"You're really beautiful" Blaine said stroking Kurt's cheek softly.

They both leaned in at the same time until their lips were pressed together, They stopped swaying to the music. They both pulled away when they needed air and smiled shyly at each other.

"Wow – " Kurt whispered and pressed his forehead to Blaine's

"Yeah wow – " Blaine said looking into Kurt's ocean blue eyes and pressed his lips to his once again. This one lasted a bit longer. Kurt pulled away when Blaine began nipping on his lower lip.

"Oh god, sorry that was too fast wasn't it?" Blaine asked and slightly pulled away.

"No no Blaine. I just think we should take it slow." Kurt replied blushing lightly.

Kurt took his hand and leaded him back to the blanket and sitting.

"Why don't you play something for me?" He asked pointing to the guitar

Blaine smiled and grabbed the guitar "Sure" He took it out and started strumming it slowly.

It took Kurt a second to reconsider the song but smiled when he did "Your song? Really Blaine." Kurt giggled.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the sound and started singing

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Kurt resting against Blaine best he could with the guitar in the way and closed his eyes.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Blaine continues to sing a few more slow songs and stops when he felt Kurt shiver against him

"Are you cold?"

"It's a bit chilly. I'm fine though" He said looking up at Blaine.

"Why don't we get going? It's getting late."

They both packed up everything and blow out the candles and headed back to the car.

Blaine walked Kurt up to his front door and didn't let go of his hand

"Thank you Blaine, tonight was amazing." Blaine smiled at Kurt's words and leaned forwards and connected their lips together. Blaine has only kissed a few guys in his life but none of them compare to Kurt.

They broke apart when they needed to catch their breath.

"I should get going. Long way back to Dalton"

"Okay – " Kurt squeezed his hand before letting go of it. " Call me when you get there?"

Blaine nodded and got into his car and drove off.

Kurt continued to stand until he couldn't see Blaine's car and gave a happy squeal before heading inside.

When he got inside his dad was waiting for him with a big smile on his face.

"Hey dad " Kurt said while hanging up his coat.

"I asked them to move in with us buddy." Burt told his son who froze

" But but – "

" Kurt, If you tell them not to say a word I don't think they will. Just be happy for us. They are moving in next weekend okay? Finn will move into your old room so don't worry about sharing your basement son." Kurt signed. That wasn't what he was worried about.

"I am happy for you dad" Burt pulled his son into a tight hug

He whispered "Thank you"

Kurt went down stairs and got ready for bed.

This is going to be a long week.

* * *

When Blaine got back to Dalton he had a big grin on his face that was sure to split him in two. He got his keys out and went into his dorm room. He we turned the light on and turned around he let out a high pitch scream and put a hand to his racing heart.

" WHAT THE HELL GUYS?" all his friends where sitting on his bed and Hunters bed smiling at him

"so? How did it go?" they all asked

"How the hell did you get in here?"

They all pointed to Jeff.

"What? Wasn't that hard, so how did it go?" Jeff said bouncing up and down slightly on the bed

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled at them " Amazing guys. Truly amazing."

They all jumped up and tackled Blaine into a group hug.

Blaine couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Please review_

_Your song - Elton John_


	9. The Hudson's

_Hi readers, This is a short chapter but I hope you are enjoying this so far. I was thinking finishing around 60 chapters and hopefully there will be a squeal. _

_(__**P.S **__I do not own Glee or Hannah Montana)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Hudson's **

The next school week Kurt and Blaine spent the days texting and calling each other on the phone like before and meeting at the Lima bean but now they shared flirty texts and holding hands and acting like a couple. They are pretty much boyfriends without even needing to say it.

Kurt still haven't told the rest of glee club about Blaine but they can all tell Kurt is much happier.

It was now the weekend again and the day the Hudson's move in. Kurt and Burt decided to tell them tonight after dinner.

Kurt spends Saturday helping Finn and Carole move in and unpack.

They were moved in, unpacked and settled in by 3:00pm.

"How about we order Chinese tonight?" Burt asked them while looking through take out pamphlets

"Sounds good sweetie" Carole said placing a small kiss on his cheek

"Um dad. I have that thing tonight so can we order early?" Kurt made eye contact with his dad and pleading. Kurt and Violet made plans to go to a fashion show in New York tonight.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell them, remember?"

Kurt crossed his arms and frowned

Finn and Carole looked at the Hummel's with confusion.

They order Chinese and ate in front of the TV. They ate quietly while eating but Kurt barely touched his food. He was wondering how they were going to take the news and weather they would understand and not say anything. Mainly Finn to Rachel.

Once Burt and Finn took the take out trash they all settled in the living room.

"Guys, Kurt and I need to tell you something but you have to not tell a soul and –"

"Especially Rachel, Finn" Kurt interrupted

Finn and Carole looked at each other and back at the Hummel's

"Um?..."

"When Kurt was 13 a man named Anthony Parker heard Kurt singing at the Garage – "

"Wait? Anthony Parker? Doesn't Britt work for him as a dancer now?" Finn asked

"Stop interrupting guys and we will tell you. As I was saying Anthony Parker gave Kurt a card and wanted to sign him as a singer."

Taking a deep breath Kurt said " I'm Chris Colfer"

When Kurt didn't hear anything he looked up at them and saw they were staring at him in shock. Nobody said anything for a good 10 minutes and the Finn started laughing

"Yeah right dude" Finn was holding his side because it was hurting so much from laughing.

Kurt frowned and looked at Carole who was trying not to laugh and signed.

"Follow me" Kurt got up and went downstairs the others following and Finn still laughing.

Kurt stood in front of his mirror and grabbed the remote on the dresser and clicked the button on it and the mirror came up. He looked at the other two who were watching silently and ushered them in.

Kurt walked in be hide them and turned on the light.

Chris Colfer's dressing room was huge. There was a large vanity with circle lights around it above it has ' CHRIS COLFER' in bright gold letters. There were white couches in the middle of the room and a glass coffee table, the couches had gold and silver cushions on it. Kurt clicked a button and shelf's came out with tons and tons of shoes. On one side he had all his blonde wigs on model heads. He clicked another button and his clothes started to rotate around. He had a huge photo picture of himself on stage and posing. The floors were white and plush.

Finn and Carole were looking around stunned.

"Oh my – " Carole put her hand to her mouth and looked at Burt who nodded his head slightly.

"I wanted Kurt to have a normal life. I knew he always wanted to be on stage and it was once in a life time opportunity."

"Dude – "

'Finn, Carole please please. I love performing and what I do. I can't do that if people find out okay? "

"Rachel will go crazy you know that right? She will try to get famous off you" Finn said looking around with wide eyes.

"I know that Finn. That's why you can't tell anyone. Especially Rachel, Brittany hasn't found out and she isn't going too as well."

"Oh? No wonder you looked a little freaked when she goes on and on about it. I just thought you were jealous? You know. Like you were a fan or something?"

Kurt shrugged. "I have a concert next Saturday. Would you guys like to come? You would both need a disguise but because Brittany will be there." Kurt said looking at both of them

"We would love to darling. This is just so much to take in. I mean your famous?" Carole asked them

"Mom, he is the biggest pop star in the world right now." Finn looked at her with wide eyes.

"You guys will get used to it. We did." Burt replied patting his son on the shoulder.

The rest of the night Finn and Carole looked around his closet and asked many questions about his secret. Eventually everyone headed off to bed and Kurt got ready to head to New york for the night.

* * *

_Review please_


End file.
